An Ed-Mis Carol
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Eddy is once again being greedy with presents this Christmas. But when he goes to bed on Christmas Eve, he has a crazy dream that gets him to finally realize the true meaning of Christmas. (Based on A Christmas Carol)


Eddy was searching for his Christmas presents again, just like last year.

"Come on," Eddy said, "Where did they hide them this year?"

Eddy looked in the attic, the closet at the bottom of the stairs, and his parent's closet.

"Oh come on!" Eddy said. Next he searched the basement. In the very back, he found what he was looking for.

"Jackpot!" He grinned. But it was the same drill from last year: clothes, clothes, and more clothes, followed by a bunch of clothes. Eddy growled.

"NOT AGAIN!" He yelled.

* * *

After he had opened every last present, he stomped out of the house to Ed's house.

"Wrapping paper?" Bella said, looking at a checklist.

"Check!" Ed said, holding up said wrapping paper.

"Tape?" Bella said.

"Check!"

"Naughty list?"

"Check!"

"Nice list?"

Check!"

"And last but not least, the letters to Santa?"

"All here and accounted for!"

"Great job, Ed!" Bella grinned, "You'll be a full-blown elfo in no time!"

"What else do I have to do, Bella?" Ed asked.

"Well, I think all that's left is helping someone see the true spirit of Christmas," Bella said, "Then you'll have one of these."

She pulled out a phone-looking devise which she could use to call Santa at any time.

"Ooh," Ed said. Just then, Eddy entered through the basement window, looking upset again. He plopped down on the chair again, which was still Santa's comfy zone, and knocked the gravy cakes and milk to the floor.

"Eddy!" Ed said, "That's Santa's comfy zone!"

"Where's sockhead?" Eddy asked, ignoring Ed.

"Oh, he's at home," Bella said, "What's wrong? Clothes again?"

Eddy nodded and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, I love getting clothes for Christmas," Bella said, "The awesome ones I keep and the pigiama footie I wear for a while, and all the clothes that aren't so cool, well, I give them to charity."

"Yeah, but you get actual toys too, right?" Eddy said.

"Uh, well, yeah," Bella said.

"Well I don't!" Eddy burst out, "All I get is stupid clothes every year."

"Well if you were a bit nicer I could put you on the nice list," Bella said.

"Then why don't you?" Eddy asked, "Can't you change it whenever you want or something?"

"Yeah Bella, what keeps undercover elves from just wrongly changing the lists's?" Ed asked.

"Santa will still notice," Bella said, "He's does check it twice, after all. And any elf caught cheating, or wrongly changing the lists, can and will get fired."

Eddy grumbled angrily.

"I can't wait to be a real elf!" Ed said happily, "I can spread joy and cheer! That's what Christmas is all about!"

"Yeah, joy and cheer from actual presents," Eddy mumbled. Just then, Edd knocked on the window.

"Double D!" Ed cried happily, pulling Edd inside.

"Oh, hello, Ed," Edd said.

"Guess what?" Ed said, "I'm gonna be a full-blown elf! Bella says I'm almost ready!"

"Well congratulations, Ed," Edd smiled, "And in honor of your achievements, I've brought you a gift-" Edd pulled out a container, "Pudding skin!"

"PUDDING SKIN?!" Ed shouted happily, grabbing the container, "Yummy yum yum!"

Ed was about to swallow it whole when Bella cleared her throat.

"Section three, rule five," Bella sung under her breath.

"Oh yeah!" Ed said, "Section three, rule five: 'generosity is an important value in an elf. Always put others before yourself and offer everyone else a piece before taking one for yourself'."

"Very good, Ed," Bella grinned. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Want some, Double D?" Ed asked.

"No thank you," Edd giggled.

"Bella?"

"No grazie, I'm kinda picky," Bella shook her head.

"Eddy?"

He didn't answer. Ed frowned.

"It's ok, Ed," Bella said, "I don't think he wants any anyway."

Ed shrugged and gulped down the container with the pudding skin, burping the container back up. He held it out to a disgusted Edd.

"Here you go, Double D!" Ed said.

"Um, no thank you, Ed," Edd said, "You can keep it." He noticed Eddy, "Eddy, what's the matter?"

"I got lame old clothes again!" Eddy said.

"Were you searching for your presents again?!" Edd yelled.

"Well duh!" Eddy snapped.

"Oh, Eddy," Edd sighed and shook his head. Bella was looking through the letters to Santa.

"Hey Doppio D, you haven't written a letter to Santa," She said, "Do you want to? You still have time. Me and Ed are visiting the workshop in half an hour."

"I'm SO excited!" Ed beamed, "I've never been there!"

"Um, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," Edd said. Bella handed him a pencil and paper.

"Per favore sbrigati," Bella said, gathering up the supplies, "We're running a bit behind scedual with all these last minute letters."

"Oh, alright," Edd said, quickly writing his letter and folding it in an envelope. He handed it to Bella.

"And as of section three, rule number one, 'An elf shall never peak at a letter, no matter what.'" She was balancing all the supplies in her arms and the two lists were on her head. Ed took the supplies from her arms, "Grazie, Ed."

Bella and Ed left half an hour later by sled, leaving just Edd and Eddy.

"I'M GOING TO MEET SANTA!" Ed shouted happily.

That night when Eddy went to sleep, he had the strangest dream...only it seemed so real.

* * *

Eddy woke in the middle of the night and looked around his room. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he walked to the kitchen to have a snack. He was digging around in the fridge. When he turned around, he yelled out and dropped the food.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?"

Bella was standing in front of him, but it didn't look like Bella. She was floating and looked almost see-through.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy repeated, "I thought you were at the North Pole with Ed."

"Oh, that's not me," Bella- er, whoever she was, shook her head, "I'm not Bella. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Rrrright," Eddy said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to show you Christmas past, of course!" Bella giggled, "We're gonna travel back in time to see your Christmas when you were younger. Come on!"

Taking Eddy's hand, Bella, or the Ghost of Christmas Past, snapped her fingers and they were teleported back in time to when Eddy was only three.

"Where are we?" Eddy asked, looking around, "Hey, I remember this!" He looked in the window of his past house, "This was right after I first met Ed!"

Baby Eddy was in the family room, playing with a new toy train. Ed was there with him.

"That's right," Bella said, "You were only three, and you had just made your first friend! Remember how you and Ed trampled around the house all day?"

Eddy laughed.

"Oh yeah," He said.

"Hey Ed, bet I'd make a better super villain than you would be a super hero," Baby Eddy challenged.

"In your hat, bucko!" Baby Ed said. Him and Baby Eddy both grabbed the capes they had gotten and clipped them around their necks.

"Back then, your favorite present was a piece of fabric," Bella giggled. They watched as baby Ed and baby Eddy ran around the house, pretending they were super heros and villains.

"I know," Eddy laughed at the memory.

"Wanna know why?" Bella asked, "Because you had a friend to share it with. Your imagination ran wild as you used that single piece of fabric to become a super villain. And remember your super villain name?"

"Stop right there, Professor Scam!" Baby Ed yelled.

"Ha, yeah," Eddy said, "And Ed's?"

"You'll never get me alive, Average Joe!" Baby Eddy said. Bella and Eddy laughed and suddenly Bella's watch beeped.

"Oops, outta time," She said, "Gotta go. Don't worry, the Ghost of Christmas Present will be by soon. Bye bye!"

Bella disappeared, leaving Eddy all alone. He looked back in the window, but baby Ed and Eddy were replaced with Eddy as he was now and his parents.

"Hiya Eddy!" Ed yelled from behind. Eddy jumped.

"Ed, don't do that!" Eddy glared.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, Eddy!" Ed said, smiling.

"Now if we come home and find the presents torn up again, you'll be grounded," Eddy's dad was saying, "Got it, mister?"

"Yes dad," Current Eddy deadpanned. His parents left and he smirked, running upstairs. A minute later, the Eddy inside came running back down the stairs dressed in all black. He slid on the carpet. Eddy watched himself from last year, searching through the house and finally tearing open the presents.

"Naughty naughty, Eddy," Ed said, "You should've known better."

"But I didn't," Eddy frowned. Suddenly, they were now in Ed's house.

"Well Eddy, I for one think you need to adopt a better attitude," The Edd from last year was saying.

"'I think you need to adopt a better'..." The Eddy inside was mocking Edd, then got an idea, "Adopt?"

Skip forward a few minutes...

"I'm putting myself up for adoption, Double D!"

"Santa sure wasn't proud of you right then," Ed shook his head sadly, then brightened, "Well, I gotta go! Christmas future will be here right quick!"

They were back at Eddy's house before Ed left. Eddy looked inside to his room and frowned.

"Hello, Eddy."

Eddy turned around and saw Edd.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Future," Edd said.

"Ok, I got that," Eddy said, "How far are we?"

"In the future?" Edd asked, "Exactly three years."

"Yeesh," Eddy said, looking inside at his older self. He was sitting on the bed with chips and soda, playing video games. He didn't at all look happy.

"Eddy, come out here!" Future Eddy's mom entered, "It's Christmas! Spend some time with the family!"

"What's the point?" Future Eddy grumbled, "I already know what I got."

"Clothes," Edd said, "But still..."

"That doesn't mean you can't spend time with family," Future Eddy's mom said, "That's what Christmas is really about."

"But you didn't listen, just like last year," Edd said, "Or the year before that, or the year before that-"

"Ok, I get it!" Eddy snapped, "What about Bella? She always give me ten bucks every Christmas."

Edd looked suddenly nervous.

"Ah, well, about that..." He began. They went to the front yard, where Bella and Ed just got back from where ever they were, "She didn't want to spend time with someone who didn't have any Christmas spirit. Instead, she wanted to spend time with someone who had as much Christmas spirit as her."

"That was so much fun!" Future Ed cried happily as he got out of the reindeer pulled sleigh.

"Yeah, it was," Future Bella beamed, "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with an elf like you."

"Me too," Future Ed agreed, "Did you see Jimmy's face when he opened his present?"

Future Bella nodded.

"Ok, so she was delivering presents with Ed, big whoop," Eddy said, "They're elves."

"But there is more to it than that," Edd said. Future Ed and future Bella were laughing, but suddenly future Ed stopped.

"Hey Bella, why do you not like Eddy anymore?" He asked. Eddy's eyes widened. Future Bella frowned and thought for a minute.

"Tell me Ed, would you rather have a sparkly fun cake or a cake that's been left out for weeks and left to rot?" Future Bella asked.

"Oh, the sparkly fun cake!" Future Ed answered easily.

"It's the same with Eddy," Future Bella said, "I'd rather hang around someone with Christmas spirit to spare rather than someone who only wants presents and is always on the naughty list."

"Oh," Future Ed said. Edd the Ghost of Christmas Future teleported him and Eddy back to Eddy's room.

"She...doesn't like me anymore?"

Edd shook his head.

"No, and the only way to fix it is to embrace the true meaning of Christmas."

* * *

Eddy woke up just as Edd disappeared.

"Who what where?" Eddy said, looking around, "It was just a dream?"

He got dressed and looked out the front door, where Jimmy and Sarah were playing.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Eddy called, "What day is it?"

"Why it's Christmas, Eddy!" Jimmy answered with a smile.

"That's great!" Eddy said. He then added happily, "Now get off my lawn!"

Jimmy and Sarah walked off as Eddy shut the door. He pulled on his winter clothes and ran out as Bella and Ed landed.

"But who did you convince?" Bella was asking. Ed shrugged.

"I dunno, but now I'm an elf!" Ed beamed.

"Well, this is fantastic!" Edd said, walking up, "Congratulations, Ed!"

Eddy walked over.

"Merry Christmas, Eddy!" Bella smiled.

"Hey guys," Eddy said, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really?" Bella asked, "Oh, hold on." She handed him a card containing ten dollars, "Christmas present."

"Thanks," Eddy smiled, "Uh, I'll be right back."

He ran off to the candy store.

"Where's he going?" Ed asked.

"Probably to gorge himself on jawbreakers," Edd said.

"Figures," Bella rolled her eyes.

Eddy, however, wasn't buying jawbreakers for just himself. He did spend all the money on jawbreakers, but when he carried them back in a bag, he started handing them out to everyone.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Eddy said, handing his friends each a jawbreaker.

"Eddy?" Edd said, surprised, as he spotted every other kid with a jawbreaker as well, "What's gotten into you? You've never handed out jawbreakers before."

"Well, what can I say?" Eddy shrugged and smiled, "I've learned the true meaning of Christmas, I guess."

"Really?!" Bella gasped happily, "Oh Eddy, this is wonderful!"

She pulled out the little devise and started working on it.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Ed asked.

"Sending a message to Santa," Bella said. Suddenly, a present fell from the sky and landed in front of Eddy.

"Sweet!" Eddy grinned and picked it up.

"So what was your dream about?" Ed asked.


End file.
